bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Iwao Oguro vs. Number 6
Iwao Oguro vs. Number 6 is the combat between the Vigilante Knuckleduster and the Villain Factory member Number 6. Prologue Number 6 had attacked the Tokyo Sky Egg, with the intention of assassinating Captain Celebrity using the Bombers, but the intervention of the heroes causes his plan to fail. Therefore, the villain decides to take revenge by first causing the Tokyo Sky Egg to collapse, and then using a swarm of Minibombers to kill as many people as possible, but both attempts are prevented by All Might. Number 6 is overwhelmed by the power unleashed by the number one hero, finding it almost impossible to believe that someone with such power can exist. Suddenly a voice speaks up from his earpiece. The mysterious voice reassures him and tells him that the goal of the Villain Factory is to create a being comparable to All Might. With nothing more else to do, Number 6 decides to withdraw: with all the Bombers wiped out and the laboratory destroyed, the only thing he can do is disappear for a while. Unbeknownst to him, he is being observed by Knuckleduster through the scope of a sniper rifle, who is poised to shoot him to prevent him from escaping. During the previous weeks, Knuckleduster had been analyzing and monitoring the activities of the Villain Factory so that he could deduce that their next move would be to attack the Tokyo Sky Egg event, using it as a testing ground. He had looked for what would be the ideal rooftop to provide the best view of the Sky Egg in case he decided to observe the attack, and then searched for the ideal spot to snipe the villain. Battle Knuckleduster is about to shoot the villain in the head, but unfortunately just at the moment he pulls the trigger, a bird passes in front of his scope, causing him to miss the shot, and hit the villain left shoulder instead. Despite failing his initial shot, Knuckleduster thinks he still has a chance to shoot him again, but when he prepares to do so, Number 6, having already determined his location, uses his Quirk to jump from one building to another until he reaches the rooftop where Knuckleduster is, killing the bird that had involuntarily saved his life in the process. Despite the shot, Number 6 seems happy to meet Knuckleduster face to face, and greets him, but the vigilante only comments that, in addition to his acceleration Quirk, he has noticed that his body has been tinkered. The villain confirms his suspicions by saying he has pain resistance, muscle enhancement, and other modifications but he is still a work in progress, and his Quirk is called Overclock, the same Quirk Knuckleduster once held when he was the hero O’Clock. The villain says that he had always wanted to meet him, calling him master. For his part, Knuckleduster asks him who he is. He has been watching him for a while and knows that he is the current holder of Knuckleduster's former Quirk, but aside from that, he knows nothing else about Number 6. the Villain replies that he is a nobody, a thing still unformed, and he has no real name, he is just called Number 6. However, he hopes to become O'Clock, because there’s no other name for him. Number 6 tells him that he has always admired him. He has always considered him the best hero, even more than All Might, and asks Knuckleduster to recognize him as his successor, the heir of the name O'Clock, but Knuckleduster replies that’s impossible for two reasons: first, he already has a disciple, Koichi Haimawari, and second, he does not intend to allow a villain scum like him, who is in possession of his stolen Quirk, to continue to exist. Resigned to the fact that his idol rejects him, the villain taunts Knuckleduster, saying that he has lost his chance to kill him, and attempting to provoke him to shoot him again with the sniper rifle. Knuckleduster does as such, but thanks to his acceleration, Number 6 deflects the gun, causing Knuckleduster to miss the shot. The villain mocks him, saying that without his Quirk he is a nobody, and since he does not intend to recognize him as his successor, he intends to kill him to be the only O'Clock. The villain increases the musculature of his arm and activates Overclock again, however, he does not know that he has fallen into Knuckleduster's trap. With Overclock activated, he is distracted by a voice recording that Knuckleduster had prepared. In this recording, the vigilante explains the characteristics of his former Quirk, and emphasizes on a fatal drawback of Overclock that the villain does not know: When Overclock is activated, if the user is intensely focused on something, he experiences "brain drain", depriving his brain of oxygen. The faster he goes, the bigger the brain drain, meaning he will run out the clock even faster than normal. For instance, when he is trying real hard to listen to a recording played back at 300 times normal speed, as he is doing right now. The villain tries to back off after realizing his mistake, but Knuckleduster does not want to give him the chance to recover, and throwing his rifle aside, he quickly activates a detonator he has hidden in his trench coat, generating an explosion that destroys the rooftop and several several floors below. With nothing to allow him to maneuver in mid-air, Number 6 can only fall to the bottom, and yet Knuckleduster doesn’t stop attacking him. Hanging on his grappling hook, he pulls a shotgun out under his trench coat and shoots at the villain's legs, so that he can't land properly. The fall, the shots and the debris that fell on top him leave Number 6 very badly injured, but knowing that he has been modified to resist pain, Knuckleduster shoots him in the limbs to ensure he'll be utterly helpless. Gravely wounded, Number 6 finds it strange that Knuckleduster now wants to capture him alive, when he had previously tried to kill him with a shot in the head. The vigilante admits that eliminating him was his preference, but if he is presented with the opportunity to capture him alive to get information from him, he would not waste it. Knuckleduster tells him that the building is heavily damaged, and therefore one more blast would bring the whole building down, and it would become Number 6's tomb; he wouldn’t be able to escape even with his super speed. The villain taunts him saying that by not killing him, he has given him the opportunity to recover. Knuckleduster responds to this bravado by hitting the villain in his head, as strong contusions on the head prevent Number 6 from using Overclock again. Knuckleduster realizes that the shotgun wounds already stopped bleeding, which indicates that The Scarred Man has healing abilities. Knowing that this can be a problem, he decides to tie the villain up. However, at that moment, a minibomber suddenly appears from up Number 6's sleeve, and merges with his left arm. Number 6 confesses to Knuckleduster that he has bomber cells all around his body, as parasites, before detonating his own arm and blowing Knuckleduster away. Number 6 praises Knuckleduster for his stubbornness, saying he considers him the best, one much better than the Pro Heroes and All Might. However, he says, he is here to be better than him, after all, there can only be one O'Clock. As Knuckleduster stands up, he tells Number 6 to keep dreaming; the explosion may have injured him, but it's even worse for Number 6 because he sacrificed his left arm to free himself. He says he's going to make sure that Number 6 will meet his end here, having made exactly nothing of himself. Number 6 recognizes that Knuckleduster would be correct to consider him a mere copycat, and it is true that he knows a lot more about his old Overclock Quirk than its new wielder, himself, however he does not know anything about him and what he is capable of. He says he can do things with Overclock that Knuckleduster never could, like accelerating the growth of the Bomber’s cells, and, by this method, obtain an explosive arm where in place of the arm he had just blown off. Number 6 also has the bomber cells extending to the right arm, thus allowing him to obtain two explosive arms. With this power at his disposal, Number 6 proclaims that the only thing he has to do is make his escape by blowing up the walls, and Knuckleduster along with them. Without giving him time to finish his speech, Knuckleduster attacks him and proclaims that he will defeat him before he has the chance to blow. While dodging his punches, Number 6 admires Knuckleduster's resolve, recognizing that he is certainly the best of all before attacking him, starting the final battle between them. :The details from the end of this battle are unknown. Aftermath After the confrontation, only the ruins of the building remain, and the result of the confrontation or the fate of Knuckleduster and Number 6 are unknown. Several weeks later, the police are investigating the place. They ignore what could happen, but when obtaining clues and blood samples, they deduce that at least two people were involved in the collapse of the building. Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi informs his partner Tanema, who leads the Trigger investigation and knows the truth about Knuckleduster, that they already have the results of the blood samples recovered from the place. According to the laboratory, the blood corresponds to two people. The first one corresponds to Knuckleduster, or more adequately, to Iwao Oguro, better known as High-Speed Hero O'Clock. The second one, however, came back inconclusive as they found his blood type and DNA was mixed with a number of other chemicals. Tanema questions if "the thing they're chasing" is even human. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Iwao Oguro Battles Category:Number 6 Battles Category:Villain Factory Battles